


Auburn

by Sadie_McLaren



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Good Parent Alador Blight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 23:08:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29616858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sadie_McLaren/pseuds/Sadie_McLaren
Summary: Amity is forced to dye her hair and her father comforts her.Years later, Amity takes matters back into her own hands.
Relationships: Alador Blight & Amity Blight
Kudos: 39





	Auburn

Alador Blight loved his daughter. 

He had always loved his little girl, Amity. She had been bright and bubbly since the day she was born. He loved spending time with her whenever his work would allow. 

He would read stories to her before she went to bed. They would go to the park on the weekends when he wasn’t drowning in paperwork. The two would practice magic together as well. 

Needless to say, Alador was close to his youngest daughter. 

Another thing that made him feel close to her was their hair color. When his first two children were born the first thing his wife noticed was their hair. Dark, forest green. Not that he didn’t love his other two children, especially not over something as minuet as hair color. 

But when his third child was born, with auburn hair that perfectly matched his own, he felt an immediate connection to her. 

__________ 

One day, Alador was sitting in his home, in a large leather chair in the family library. A huge room filled to the brim with books and scrolls. He was reading an old text about abominations. The room was completely silent and still. His two oldest children were out goodness knows where. His wife was somewhere in the in house and so was his youngest daughter. 

Then the large wooden door to the library creaked open. Alador didn’t bother to look up at first, thinking it was just a maid or butler coming to clean or something. 

But a small sniffle coming from the entrance of the room caused him to look up immediately. 

There, in the doorway, stood his little girl. Her shoulders were hunched in and she was trembling slightly. But the most noticeable difference about the young witchling was her hair. 

The hair that had been auburn since the day she was born, the thing that made him feel immediately connected to her, was now dyed a bright shade of mint green. 

He quickly jumped to his feet and rushed towards Amity. Kneeling in front of her, he brought his hand to her face, wiping his finger under her eye to get rid of any tears that had happened to escape them. Her ears twitched at the touch as she leaned into his hand. 

“What happened sweetie?” he asked. 

“Mother dyed my hair,” Amity answered with a sniffle. Alador tensed up at the answer. 

“Did you ask her too?” 

Amity shook her head, tears starting to well up again. 

“Ok, ok” he whispered to her. “It’s alright. Why don’t we read a story?” he asked in an attempt to calm her down. 

After Amity nodded, Alador scooped her up, carrying the still trembling girl over to the bookshelf to select what she wanted to read. He slowly walked down the aisles of books, giving her time to read the titles of the stories so she could pick one out. 

As they walked, he continued to rub gentle circles on his daughter’s back, trying to comfort her and stop her shaking. Eventually she pointed towards her selected book, a thick leather-bound story about the pirates that used to travel through the Boiling Seas. 

Alador pulled the book off the shelf and walked back towards his chair. After he had taken his seat, he sat Amity on his lap. 

He then opened book and began to read, his daughter leaning her head onto his shoulder as he told the story. 

__________ 

After a while, Amity drifted off to sleep leaning against him. He scooped the young girl up once again, carrying her up to her bedroom. 

Once Alador arrived in the room, he lay the little girl down on her bed, pulling her blanket up to her chin. He brushed her now green hair out of her face and pressed a kiss to her forehead. 

After he straightened up, Alador continued to look at his little girl’s hair. He didn’t hate the minty shade, but it was so different. It was so odd to see her hair like this, matching his wife instead of him. 

__________ 

Years after Amity had been forced to dye her hair for the first time, she decided it was high time to change it back to its original color. 

She had finally given up on pleasing her mother. She had decided to mend her friendship with Willow, she became close with the human Luz, someone Amity knew Odalia wouldn’t approve of. The final piece was her hair. 

She locked herself in her bathroom with all the potions necessary to remove the dye that she had been putting in her hair since she was nine and then she set to work applying the potion to the minty strands. 

After twenty minutes of letting the potion sit, she hopped in the shower and rinsed it out. 

Stepping out of the shower and wrapping herself in a towel, Amity took in her reflection in the mirror. 

The hair that had been mint green for so long, forced to be that color by her mother so that she could match her two siblings, was now it’s natural auburn color once again. She took a deep breath to calm herself, running her finger through the brown strands just to make sure that it was actually there. 

“Amity! Time for dinner!” came Emira’s voice from down the hall. 

“Coming,” called back Amity after steadying her voice to the best of her abilities. She quickly got dressed and walked down to the dining room. 

Her mother was gone for the evening, it was just her, her siblings, and her father. She took one more deep breath outside of the dining room, steeling her nerves and then walked right in. 

Amity kept her eyes on her seat at the table, purposefully avoiding eye contact with everyone else. Of course, Ed mentioned it first. 

“Nice look Mittens,” he said with a mischievous smile. Emira nodded in agreement. 

Then Alador looked up from the paper he was reading. His eyes snapped to his youngest daughter’s hair and grew wide with shock. His little girl’s hair was back to its natural shade. He felt his heart soar with pride that she had taken this matter into her own hands. 

He flashed back to the nine-year-old girl that had come into the library five years ago. Her little trembling form standing near the door, upset of her new hair color. 

Now she was sitting at the table, looking happy with the color that her hair was currently. 

“Your hair looks lovely Amity,” he said. Said girl seemed to swell with pride at her father’s approval of her new look. 

His little girl was back. The sweet, bubbly child that he had been so close with years ago and he couldn’t be happier.


End file.
